guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lightning Hammer
Not sure if this spell not being a projectile justifies the 10 energy increase in cost compared to it's twin, Lightning Orb. I guess it could be used for ease of spike, or they increased the energy to stop spamming of this and Lightning Orb. 148.177.129.213 19:15, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Glyph of energy, baby! :) They even have the same recharge time. >:) --Karlos 19:30, 28 March 2006 (CST) :: You are better off with something that ignores armor like Obsidian Flame, in that case. --Life Infusion 12:18, 9 April 2006 (CDT) :::Bleech I don't like this skill looking at it mechanically in contrast to other air spells its underpowered. you would deal markedly more damage with 3 lightning strikes within 15secs for more damage. The big letdown with it isn't it's 25 energy cost it's that crippling cooldown. ::::Hummm. Wouldn't casting flare once every 5 seconds be better than using fireball on asingle target? na — Skuld 17:00, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: For an air elementalist this is a nice skill to have on the bar. sure its not as good as obsidian flame but for an air ele its still a very powerful blow. Also it doesn't cause exhaustion which is a big deal since a lot of air magic does. if an ele already has a large enegy pool it's nice to be able to use this in situations where a big hit is needed to finish a spike (or start one) that aviods adding exhaustion. lighning strikes or whatever can still be used after casting it. Certainly this skill isn't meant to be spammed but I've used it with good results. LH,MS,LS,Gale,LO is tough on 60 armor opposition. There is an error in the notes, because lightning orb is a projectile but it cant be blocked because it is not an attack, but a spell. (at least not by skills that are of common use) :I've changed it from 'blocked' to 'evaded'. That's right, right? Shandy 06:28, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :Also, this applies primarily (I would think) to being blocked by terrain. Changing article to reflect this. —Aranth 23:20, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::Dodged or Obstructed are what this spell avoids. Objects obstructing the spell, and the player dodging it by movement.--Crazytreeboy 23:22, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Whoo! Did you see the buff? TWO SECOND RECHARGE! That Dual Attunement Air Spiker build ought to rejoice, because it just got insanely buffed. --Son of Urza 09:53, 20 January 2007 (CST) Not really, Lightning Orb is good enough for most purposes, but I use Hammer solely for its animation. Tycn 00:48, 21 January 2007 (CST) My opinion is that this spell has always sucked. Whenever I run dual-attune air-spiker, I never/rarely run any skills that take more than 1 second to cast. Interrupt-bait IMO. — Jyro X 13:49, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Me/E ;) — Skuld 13:50, 22 January 2007 (CST) Removed note of longer recharge time as it is no longer accurate. User:Ryudo I'll take it that Jyro is primarily a PvPer. The 4 second recharge now makes this VERY nice when using dual attunements in PvE. I didn't use this skill before, but I will now. :) Capcom 02:48, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I'd still take Lightning Orb over this, any day. Sure, it might have a lower recharge...but even with dual attunes, 25 energy every 4 seconds is taxing. Moreso if one of your attunes happens to get removed. Although I guess with Glyph of Restoration and GoLE this might be nicer now. Entropy 02:51, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::I never have energy issues when running both attunements. Only using Lightning Orb, Enervating Charge, and Lightning Javelin it actually annoys me that I seem to be basically always at full energy. Capcom 02:53, 2 February 2007 (CST) That's what I like to run on a dual-attune Air, always have something to cast and Blinding Flash just verges on the edge of energy management. Lightning Javelin has a bad tendency to miss moving targets, its arc is very high. As you can see, no room for Lightning Hammer, and I wouldn't drop anything for it either. Entropy 02:58, 2 February 2007 (CST) :No Resurrection Signet? For shame. ;) I don't like Chain Lightning as it doesn't really seem worth it most of the time. I'm probably going to run what you have there only switching Lightning Strike and Chain Lightning out for Lightning Hammer and Resurrection Signet, and see how it works. ^^ Capcom 03:09, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::I never rez people anymore, it's against my policy. You could drop something for it if you really wanted...Chain Lightning, though, it's the only unconditional AoE Air spell. Also, you have so much energy from dual attune that you might as well include at least one Exhaustion spell, no? Could swap for Gale I suppose. Hmm, and Lightning Hammer as your spammable? Hehe. Good healing through AoR I suppose - use 25 energy every 4 seconds, heal for ~130 health every cast. ::Also, might argue that Weakness and Blind together are redundant, maybe. So I'd keep Chain Lightning and take out one or the other for Rez Sig, if you need it. Entropy 03:15, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::It's true Chain Lightning hitting multiple enemies could be useful... As for using both Weakness and Blind, it enables you to for sure cover many enemies with one or the other... or both! Weakness is awesome now and you could also use it on the casters, whereas Blind wouldn't hurt them nearly as much. So you could spam Enervating Charge on the casters and Blinding Flash on the physical people. I might keep Chain Lightning instead of using Resurrection Signet as I have a habit of concentrating more on fighting than noticing when people die. Capcom 03:21, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Oh right, I completely forgot about Weakness buff. -1 seems kinda meh, though....not a huge difference? Oh well, you're correct that you can keep more foes covered that way. Entropy 03:24, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::Completely irrelevant in PvE unless you're lucky, but think about how useful Weakness would be in PvP. Many people set their attributes at the precise level they want to receive benefits. Knocking them down even 1 could really ruin their day. >:) Capcom 03:36, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::::But you'd never run dual attunes in PvP :) Entropy 03:38, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::::I'm just saying how useful Weakness can be with the -1 thing. ;P Capcom 03:49, 2 February 2007 (CST) Well I really like this combined with Auspicious Incantation. Animation I love so much the animation of this skill that I use it even if it costs 25 energy. --image:SwordShieldGlenn.jpg Glenn image:SwordShieldGlenn.jpg (Talk, ) 10:37, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :I think it's silly how the lightning "hammer" falls after the target takes damage, though. Just like Ancestor's Rage. (T/ ) 04:32, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::That sort of kills it, yar. Zulu Inuoe 04:07, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe a reference to Thor's Hammer, Mjolnir? talk 09:42, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::IT'S NOT A REFERENCE GTFO. Thank you for sharing your opinion. :D 09:46, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Of course itis a reference, even though it is not clearly specified. Who on earth would think of a concept such as a "hammer of lightning"? just me? I think this deserved cracked armor too. --Shadowcrest 21:09, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Well I think Anet wanted this an lightning orb to be a bit more different..Altho now lightning orb needs higher nrg cost. :Orb and this were the same except cost and projectile/not. They should have gone for more creativity before they duplicated skills in factions :P --Shadowcrest 21:12, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think I'd rather have 100 skills the same if todays nerfs are an example of anets "creativity". updates Well I just removed an edit from someone. He/she removed cracked armor in the lightning orb comparison. I stated something like this would happen on the Lightning Orb talk page. Is there some policy about whether we change the wiki for temporary skill updates. inactive user 09:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Well i think we should document skills in their current state, not the state we expect them to be in the near future, however most people seem to lean the other way, but as far as i know there is no official policy on the matter, just revert wars till May 1st-- - (Talk/ ) 09:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC)